wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Velvet Kushinada
Velvet Kushinada is the older sister of Laphicet Kushinada and younger sister of Celica Kushinada. Appearance Velvet Kushinada is more identical to her ancestor. She has jet black hair and yellow eyes. She wears a red shirt with belt-pouches and brown pants as well as maroon boots. She also used to wear a different gauntlet without having the need to bandage her arm up. Personality Velvet was a very kind and loving character. Her little brother and many of the villagers often believed she was too athletic to land a husband. She loved her family and the people of the village until her family was divided into separate parts of the world. Velvet's life has changed and still carried her carefree heart. She feels loneliness when being forced to move to Kongo Bongo Island, having to continuously face many conflicts and build up her confidence. Velvet can also be quite stubborn when people, usually females, become close to her friends in any form. Velvet is also quite sisterly/motherly and overprotective. Abilities Velvet Kushinada inherits many abilities from her mentors, including Hiko Seijuro and Korra. Elemental Abilities *Waterbending: Due to the immense training from Korra, Velvet has demonstrated a high level of skill in this art in addition to its various techniques. Creating large walls of ice, powerful water whips, and water waves strong enough to push back and freeze. She can also use the the ability to surround herself in water and shoots herself like a rocket and a jet at the opponents, slamming into it. *Firebending: In addition to the immense training from Korra Velvet is capable of the usage of firebending in combat. Velvet can cloaks herself in fire and charges at the opponent. **Electric Generation: Velvet can generate large amounts of lightning from her hand by grabbing the electric wiring and getting electricity from thunderstorms. She can project an Asymmetrically Permeable Shield, a forcefield which surrounds Velvet and shields her from any and all damage including strikes from multiple Equalists. This ability is derived from Godzilla. She can also project a highly-accelerated charged particle beam. This beam is capable of wiping out the entire nation in a single blast. *Earthbending: Thanks to the confidence and courage from Korra, Velvet is also able to affect a considerable radius, upturning and demolishing everything in the area. Her prowess is great enough to easily take control of earth targets. She can cause earthquakes by into the air and striking it to the ground and sending shock waves throughout the battlefield. *Airbending: Velvet was born with the skill and power, she can create air blasts from punching and kicking movements. Velvet can stretch her arms out and becomes surrounded by a blue aura, and it slams into the opponent. *Energybending: Tapping into the vast expanse of cosmic energy from the legendary group, of sovereigns, Velvet is able to bend the energy within her ancient bloodline to create an astral projection of her spirit. In addition, she can remove a person's bending permanently, unless restored by an energybender. Combat Abilities Physical Abilities Due to being raised by Donkey Kong, Velvet is capable of punching with great force. She can be immune to the other opponents attacks. She is agile enough to dodge arrows on a narrow ledge, and tough enough to survive point blank explosions, multiple times. She is also a Lancer. She primarily uses these abilities in battle for evasion and rapid succession. In battle, she equips a blade which acts as a small lance within the tip of her right-hand gauntlet and use it as if it were an extension of her own body. Inkling Abilities Due to Velvet being born as a Inkling-Human Hybrid, she can splatter a special type of colored ink by using various weapons, such as a gun that resembles a Super Soaker. This ink can be quickly spread over many surfaces with the exception of things such as green barrels, tarps, and glass. This ink can inhibit the movement of Inklings that do not have a matching color. When used as a projectile, ink can damage opposing Inklings. Antique Gear Tsurugi-ryū Despite the harsh training from the new Hiko Seijūrō, Velvet inherited the Antique Gear Tsurugi-ryū from her ancestors from one generation to the last. The focus-point of his style is enabling her to move at "godspeed" to its fullest, striking and running about at speeds so immense and suddenly that he routinely outpaces the human eye and even dodges gatling gun fire. Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū In addition to Velvet's abilites, she is well known to inherit Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū at the age of eighteen. This doubles the "godspeed" to the infinite. Family *Murakumo Gekko- Progenitor *Professor Arthur- Brother-in-law *Celica Kushinada- Older Sister *Laphicet Kushinada- Younger Brother *Paul Kushinada- Nephew Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon